<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tadaima, Okaeri by Sangoro (HikariMat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668915">Tadaima, Okaeri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro'>Sangoro (HikariMat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universo Original Pós-WCI [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Whole Cake Island, Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após os acontecimentos em Whole Cake, Sanji e o bando chegaram à Wano, porém Zoro não pareceu feliz com o retorno de certo loiro...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820716">English version</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universo Original Pós-WCI [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tadaima, Okaeri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Postada originalmente em abril de 2018.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finalmente o casamento forçado foi impedido. Sanji estava definitivamente livre de sua família abusiva e de uma esposa psicopata que havia planejado sua morte e que só faria mal para sua saúde mental. Graças ao bando conseguiu retornar ao Sunny para sua verdadeira família e depois de alguns dias navegando, haviam chegado em Wano para se reencontrar com o resto do bando.</p><p>Nami entrou em contato com Usopp pelo Den den mushi quando estavam próximos de aportar e felizmente, por algum milagre inacreditável, eles ainda não haviam se metido em encrenca. A ruiva nem acreditava naquilo, realmente o imã de problemas era sempre o capitão.</p><p>Horas depois, no fim da tarde, o navio aportou na costa da ilha.</p><p>Franky, Robin e Usopp estavam em pé próximos de onde o navio havia aportado. Franky tinha lágrimas nos olhos e chorava descontroladamente, tanto pelo retorno de Sanji e do resto do bando a salvo, quanto por rever o navio. Usopp balançava os dois braços no ar, mostrando um enorme e caloroso sorriso. Robin estava toda elegante, acenando com um discreto sorriso nos lábios, um lindo sorriso que fez Sanji se apaixonar ainda mais por aquela deusa. Estava finalmente em casa.</p><p>Zoro também estava lá, de braços cruzados, mais afastado dos outros, com aquela cara de poucos amigos. Não que ele fosse relevante.</p><p>Sanji pulou na ilha e no mesmo segundo Usopp e Franky pularam em cima dele em um abraço bem apertado e demorado. Assim que Luffy e Chopper viram a cena, pularam do navio também e se juntaram ao abraço dizendo que era injusto roubarem o loiro apenas para eles, Sanji não podia se sentir mais em casa. Quando as lágrimas de Franky começaram a encharcar sua camisa, o loiro começou a xingar aqueles quatros, se debater e distribuir chutes não muito fortes, até que estava livre e com seu espaço pessoal de volta. Ele rodopiou até Robin, ajoelhou-se no chão, segurou a mão delicada dela e depositou um suave beijo cavalheiresco, que foi correspondido com um risinho encantador.</p><p>— Eu senti muito sua falta, mademoiselle.</p><p>— Bem-vindo de volta, cook-san. — Corações se formaram nos olhos do loiro, aquela mulher exuberante era tão maravilhosa, oh Robin-chwan!</p><p>Zoro foi o único a não se aproximar. Ele não demonstrou felicidade com o retorno de Sanji, seu rosto expressava uma indiferença sem comparação. Após cortejar muito a morena, Sanji virou sua atenção ao cidadão que faltava. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, os olhares fixos e nenhuma alteração na expressão, até Zoro soltar um resmungo, virar-se e simplesmente sair andando de braços cruzados em direção ao navio, logo sumindo da visão do loiro que tentou fingir não se afetar, porém seu rosto ficou bem abatido. Ouviu Nami gritar com Zoro lá de dentro do navio, mas não ouviu a voz dele respondendo, apenas a voz da ruiva o xingando de novo e o silêncio mais uma vez.</p><p>— O Zoro é quem mais estava preocupado com você! — Luffy disse passando um braço pelo ombro do loiro, percebendo que ele havia ficado triste pela recepção fria de Zoro. O moreninho bagunçou o cabelo de Sanji e colocou o chapéu de palha nele.</p><p>— Aquele marimo idiota. — Segurou a aba do chapéu, abaixando-a um pouco e escondendo o olho. Corou de leve, tentando não demonstrar que havia ficado tão afetado por saber que o marimo ficou preocupado com ele, jamais imaginaria que Zoro demonstraria algum tipo de preocupação em relação à sua pessoa. — Ele não é nada sincero...</p><p>— Você e o Zoro são realmente próximos!</p><p>— N-não somos não! — Esbravejou. Não conseguia nem disfarçar o que realmente estava sentindo.</p><p>— Shishishi.</p><p>— Cala a boca, capitão. — Colocou o chapéu de palha no rosto de Luffy e saiu andando. Procurou por seus cigarros, precisando desesperadamente de nicotina para relaxar e fazer sumir aquela vergonha estranha e sentimentos que ele havia reprimido há muito tempo.</p><p>— Sanji-kun! Vou te ajudar a terminar os preparativos para a festa. Volta logo para cá! — Nami ordenou de cima do navio e Sanji não pensou duas vezes antes de ir com o rabo entre as pernas obedecer uma de suas deusas.</p><p> </p><p>Já era de madrugada. Quase todos do bando haviam caído em algum lugar do navio, exaustos depois de tanta festa. O trio que restava acordado, estava reunido na cozinha. Nami e Robin estavam sentadas no sofá, tomando café e conversando sobre coisas que Sanji não conseguia ouvir do local em que estava, mas sua mente pervertida associava que todas as bebidas que elas haviam tomado poderiam ter afetado um pouquinho suas mentes e ter feito com que falassem coisas pervertidas e segredos íntimos. Tinha um sorriso completamente pervertido nos lábios e o rosto levemente corado só de imaginar os assuntos das duas. Felizmente estava são pois alguém tinha que limpar a bagunça daquele povo no final da festa e sempre sobrava para ele. Evitou bebidas alcoólicas para se manter acordado, sua droga era o cigarro e isso era o bastante.</p><p>Falando em álcool, o detestável marimo nem desceu para a festa naquela noite. Zoro permaneceu o tempo todo enfiado no ninho do corvo e sequer havia comido desde que Sanji retornara. Estava mais que óbvio que ele tentava se fazer de durão e não era Sanji que iria dar o braço a torcer a ir atrás dele, até parece, aquele marimo idiota que morresse de fome!</p><p>— Sanji-kun, estamos indo dormir. — Ouviu a maravilhosa voz de Nami levemente alterada. Virou-se para ela, mostrando um enorme sorriso apaixonado e os olhos em formato de coração.</p><p>— Boa noite, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, minhas amadas deusas. — Mandou vários beijos para as duas, recebendo um revirar de olhos da ruiva e um sorriso gentil da morena antes delas saírem para o quarto das mulheres.</p><p>— Bom, vamos terminar isso e ir dormir também! — Levantou as mangas da camisa para voltar a lavar a louça. Sem perceber, antes de definitivamente enfiar a mão na espuma e água, colocou uma panela de arroz no fogão e ligou o fogo. Enquanto terminava com a louça, também terminava o cigarro que estava no canto de seus lábios, tragando levemente algumas vezes sem tirar da boca por estar com as mãos molhadas. Deixou tudo escorrendo e secou as mãos.</p><p>Acendeu outro cigarro, dando uma tragada profunda e soltou a fumaça para cima, sentindo um prazer absurdo com as sensações que aquilo proporcionava ao seu corpo. Desligou o arroz que estava no fogão, temperou e deixou esfriando por alguns minutos enquanto olhava o estoque de bebidas, pegando uma das melhores, deixando separada na mesa. Voltou a atenção ao arroz, pegando com as mãos e manipulando perfeitamente formando onigiris até terminar o arroz.</p><p>Olhou para o conjunto do sakê e onigiri em cima da mesa, praticamente congelando no lugar ao se dar conta da coisa patética que estava fazendo.</p><p>— Eu sou algum tipo de idiota? — Falou sozinho, soltando um suspiro longo derrotado. Ele mesmo havia terminado tudo antes mesmo de começarem a ter algo e agora estava querendo ser amiguinho de Zoro? Querendo que ele se importasse? Querendo ter algo além de amizade? — É só o meu dever como cozinheiro do navio... Só isso... Não é como se eu me importasse com aquele marimo idiota, mas também não posso deixá-lo morrer de fome, especialmente levando em consideração o quanto ele exagera nos treinamentos. Ele, mais do que qualquer um, precisa repor os nutrientes do corpo e não perder massa muscular... — Continuou seu monólogo, tentando acreditar na desculpa ridícula que havia inventado para poder ir ver Zoro. Algo em sua mente percebeu que pensar em Zoro treinando e na massa muscular exageradamente elevada dele, o deixava animado, porém ignorou completamente o pensamento ridículo.</p><p>Convencido de que era apenas seu dever, Sanji saiu com a cesta cheia de onigiri e o sakê na outra mão. Subiu para o ninho do corvo, entrando e já se deparando com Zoro gemendo alto, usando apenas uma calça e coberto de suor. Segurava um peso absurdo para um humano, balançando aquilo enquanto contava uma numeração ainda mais absurda que por algum motivo Sanji tinha certeza que não era a primeira repetição que ele estava fazendo. A expressão no rosto moreno estava mais séria que de costume e ele parecia mais irritado que o normal, isso o tornava mais bonito que o normal também e todo aquele conjunto o deixava mais sexy que o normal e Sanji se condenou por pensar tal idiotice.</p><p>— Ei... — Tentou iniciar uma conversa sem insultos, sem brigas, apenas amigavelmente.</p><p>— 939... — Zoro praticamente urrava cada número enquanto balançava aquele peso que ele mesmo nem deveria saber quanto pesava.</p><p>Sanji não disse mais nada, sabia que não era para atrapalhar. O foco de Zoro sempre o encantou, adorava observá-lo treinando ou simplesmente meditando com as espadas, era como se internamente o marimo estivesse conversando com os objetos de metal. Deixou a cesta no banco, sentando-se um pouco afastado do objeto, inconscientemente deixando um bom espaço para Zoro se sentar ao seu lado.</p><p>— 967... — Ouviu a voz rouca de Zoro novamente, percebendo que ele estava mais exausto do que demonstrava, tendo a certeza que ele passou a noite fazendo aquilo.</p><p>Aquela visão era interessante. Os músculos de todo corpo moreno se contraindo, a respiração descompassada, o peito expandindo, o suor pingando, o olhar focado e um leve volume na calça que não passou despercebido pelo loiro que se condenou por ter lambido os lábios ao notar. Zoro era tão erótico de todas as formas que Sanji não conseguia nem disfarçar que estava o desejando. Mordeu o lábio inferior sensualmente, pensando em tantas coisas que poderia fazer com aquele corpo... Subiu o olhar para o rosto do outro, percebendo que ele também o observava e seus olhares se cruzaram. Zoro desviou no mesmo instante e um leve rubor surgiu em suas bochechas. Aquela era a abertura para o loiro.</p><p>— Marim-</p><p>— 999... 1000! — Praticamente gritou os últimos números, impedindo que o loiro continuasse, ele sabia onde aquilo ia dar. — AHHH, EU TO MORTO! — Deixou o enorme peso no chão e se jogou no banco ao lado de Sanji, completamente esticado e espaçoso, fazendo até o loiro se afastar um pouco. Estava realmente exausto.</p><p>— Hmm... Quem manda ser um marimo idiota que fica se forçando além do limite. — Deu uma bronca no idiota que parecia realmente que teria um infarto a qualquer momento.</p><p>— Oh! Kokku! Você por aqui? — Fingiu que não havia percebido Sanji até então, deixando o loiro ainda mais puto.</p><p>— ORA SEU-!!! Que seja! Como você é um marimo antissocial, a Nami-san me mandou trazer sobras da festa para você comer, coma se sentir fome. — Mentiu descaradamente, sem nem olhar para o moreno ou seus desejos sexuais voltariam. Levantou-se, fazendo menção de que ia sair. – Eu já vou indo então...</p><p>— Nunca vi onigiri ser sobra de festas... — Disse de boca cheia, já devorando a maravilhosa comida de Sanji desde antes mesmo dele oferecer, com uma expressão bem mais feliz e amigável do que estava antes, claramente apreciando. Jamais iria admitir, mas estava morrendo de saudade da comida do loiro, sem a menor dúvida era a melhor.</p><p>— Você já está comendo!</p><p>— Hm? — Olhou para Sanji sem entender. Abriu a garrafa de sakê e bebeu um longo gole, ficando ainda mais feliz e sorridente, beber era a melhor coisa do mundo.</p><p>Sem perceber Sanji se sentou novamente e voltou a olhar para Zoro, admirando-o. Um sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios também, gratificado por sua comida ser apreciada até mesmo por um neandertal como aquele. Suspirou apaixonado, colocando a mão na frente dos olhos e pensando o que estava fazendo com sua vida. Só de estar ao lado de Zoro ele já ficava com o coração mais acelerado e isso era uma droga.</p><p>Apoiou as costas no banco, olhou para cima, pegou outro cigarro e acendeu. Tragou e soltou a fumaça para cima, vendo até aquela droga ficar em formato de coração, que babaca apaixonado de merda.</p><p>Zoro terminou de comer. Bebeu o último gole de sakê e deixou tudo junto em um canto do banco, longe deles. Pegou a toalha pendurada e secou o suor de seu corpo, sabendo que aquilo poderia ser de desagrado do loiro que normalmente era bem fresco com essas coisas. Por mais que o silêncio entre os dois fosse confortável, haviam muitas coisas a serem ditas naquele momento, então ambos estavam sem jeito sem saber como agir.</p><p>Ele voltou a sentar ao lado dele, não tão jogado dessa vez. Respirou fundo várias vezes, olhou para os lados como se estivesse certificando-se de que estavam realmente sozinhos, mas na verdade apenas estava constrangido. Tinha algo engasgado em sua garganta desde que soube que Sanji tinha ido para outra ilha se casar. Eles tinham uma história inacabada, Zoro ainda tinha esperanças que fossem dar certo, só que Sanji ia se casar... Talvez ele já estivesse casado.</p><p>— Ei... — Chamou com a voz baixa quase falhando. Xingou-se mentalmente, nem mesmo se reconhecendo. Desde quando a voz de Roronoa Zoro falhava?</p><p>— Hm~? — Respondeu praticamente cantarolando.</p><p> — V-você realmente casou? — Sentiu o rosto esquentar e teve que ser muito homem para não desviar o olhar. Queria mostrar para Sanji que não estava de brincadeira e queria uma resposta séria.</p><p>— Ah... — Sanji arrumou a postura, sentando-se direito e fixou o olhar no rosto de Zoro, ou melhor, no rosto adoravelmente corado de Zoro. “Tão lindo. ” Pensou. Sentiu o coração disparar. Sabia que o marimo se importava, porém aquela era a confirmação que precisava. — Não, Zoro, eu não me casei. — Tragou o fim do cigarro e o amassou para apagar e evitar marcas na madeira preciosa de Franky. — Não posso me casar duas vezes. — Mostrou seu sorriso mais belo, sabendo que Zoro entenderia sua indireta.</p><p>— I-idiota! Eu nem sei do que você está falando! — Fingiu não entender, mesmo que tivesse entendido perfeitamente ao que o loiro se referia. Insinuar que os dois eram casados, mesmo que fosse apenas uma clara brincadeira, era muito para sua sanidade.</p><p>O corpo todo de Zoro esquentou. Ele desejou xingar Sanji de todos os nomes feios que conhecia. Seu coração acelerou, o calor que sentiu era bem mais elevado do que sentia durante muitas horas treinando e aquele maldito sorriso lindo do loiro só estava piorando a situação. Nunca pensou que teria a sensação de que seu coração iria explodir. Aquele maldito loiro desgraçado que brincava com seus sentimentos daquela forma, desejava fazer picadinho dele.</p><p>— Droga... — Zoro não conseguiu resistir mais. Eram muitas sensações misturadas que ele não estava acostumado a lidar, queria se livrar de todas elas e acabar com a raça de Sanji de uma vez por todas. Aproveitou-se da guarda baixa do loiro, de seus olhos fechados e aproximou-se rapidamente, selando seus lábios em um beijo inocente e tão rápido quanto se afastou. Virou o rosto, tentando fingir que nada havia acontecido, entretanto a tentativa de acabar com as sensações apenas fez com que tudo se intensificasse ainda mais.</p><p>Sanji que estava sorrindo apaixonado olhando distraído para Zoro encantado com suas reações, quase deixou aquele ato tão rápido passar batido. Achou que estivesse sonhando ou delirando, jamais imaginou que um dia Zoro o beijaria de novo, porém só de olhar como ele estava agindo soube que realmente havia acontecido. Todas as reações que estavam acontecendo com o moreno, começaram a acontecer com o loiro também e os dois ficaram agindo como dois ridículos apaixonados por alguns minutos, tentando recuperar a respiração descompassada e o coração totalmente descontrolado.</p><p>— O-okaeri, kokku... — Zoro sussurrou quando seu coração acalmou. Sabia que havia agido como um completo idiota quando viu Sanji sendo abraçado por outros quatro homens, não foi ciúme deles em si, provavelmente insegurança e medo do loiro ter retornado casado. Havia um discreto sorriso no canto de seus lábios.</p><p>— Tadaima, marimo-chan. — Retribuiu o sorriso. Chegou mais perto do corpo maior, segurando seu rosto e fez um leve carinho em suas bochechas. O rosto de Zoro estava quente e levemente corado, deixando-o ainda mais bonito. Como negar que era apaixonado por aquele homem? Como não se sentir em casa com uma recepção maravilhosa dessas? Passou os dedos pelos lábios finos, desejando beijá-los mais e mais, então Zoro beijou seus dedos, fazendo-o perder totalmente o controle e voar em cima dele. — Você é tão fofo!</p><p>— CALA A BOCA, IDIOTA! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! — Xingava alto aquele loiro idiota que se agarrou a seu corpo, porém suas mãos não se moveram um milímetro para afastá-lo de seu corpo e se Zoro realmente quisesse que Sanji saísse de cima, com um empurrão ele facilmente o jogaria para longe. </p><p>— Zooooro!</p><p>— Cala a boca...</p><p>— Zoooooooro!</p><p>— Mandei calar a boca...</p><p>— Zoooooooooooooro!</p><p>— ...Quê...?</p><p>— Hehe... — Não respondeu nada, apenas levantou o olhar e selou os lábios novamente, dessa vez em um beijo demorado e intenso, sendo muito bem recebido pelos lábios do moreno. Sentiu a mão de Zoro segurar sua nuca tentando tomar o controle do beijo e acabou entregando-o totalmente à ele.</p><p>As línguas disputavam espaço, saliva escorria pelo canto de suas bocas e conforme o ato se intensificava, gemidos baixos e contidos podiam ser ouvidos escapando dos dois. Os corpos reagiam e se esfregavam um contra o outro, as mãos ágeis de Sanji tocavam o peitoral exposto de Zoro, conhecendo-o finalmente, depois de tantos anos o desejando.</p><p>Sanji se afastou um pouco buscando ar. Olhou o rosto de Zoro, vendo que ele também estava bastante ofegante e com a ponta da língua para fora da boca, como sempre muito adorável. Abaixou-se um pouquinho, esfregando as línguas mais uma vez, vendo o moreno fechar os olhos de novo, então se afastou após sugar a pontinha da língua. Ouviu um resmungo de Zoro e riu baixinho.</p><p>— Oe... Faz quantos dias que você não toma banho? — Perguntou saindo de cima do corpo maior, voltando a sentar-se normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.</p><p>— Seu puto! Isso importa? Por que parou na melhor parte? — Esbravejou nem se dando conta de que estava sendo mais sincero que o normal.</p><p>— Me responde!</p><p>— Tsc. Seis... — Revirou os olhos, irritado.</p><p>— Porra... Quer ter sua primeira vez na banheira que todos usam ou prefere sair amanhã para um love hotel na ilha? — Falava como se aquilo fosse normal.</p><p>— Quero te fatiar! ERO-KOKKU! — Segurou o loiro pelo colarinho da camisa, elevando-o um pouco do banco.</p><p>— Calma, calma... — Colocou as mãos por cima das de Zoro e as apertou, acalmando-o e fazendo-o soltá-lo. Puxou as duas mãos até seus lábios e beijou uma de cada vez, olhando no olho de Zoro. — Eu quero fazer...</p><p>— Você tem duas mãos...</p><p>— Com você...</p><p>— C-CALA A BOCA!</p><p>— Não seja tão tsundere.</p><p>— Eu não sou merda nenhuma.</p><p>— Ne, ne, Zooooroooo~. — Puxou-o pelo pulso, fazendo-o sentar em seu colo, então abraçou sua cintura e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro. – Eu sei o motivo de você estar agindo assim.</p><p>— Não sei do que está falando. — Debateu-se por dois segundos, até sentir-se confortável no colo do loiro, sem contar que sentiu outra coisa no colo dele também. Apoiou os dois braços nos ombros do loiro e relaxou.</p><p>— Eu fui um idiota daquela vez.</p><p>— Já disse que não sei de que merda você está falando. — Os dedos enroscaram nos fios loiros da nuca, começando a fazer um carinho que deixava Sanji arrepiado.</p><p>—- Que merda... Você sabe... — Gemeu baixinho com o contato dos dedos quentes em sua nunca, sentindo o corpo todo reagir. Odiava como sentia-se fácil nas mãos de Zoro. Respirou fundo antes de continuar com o pedido de desculpa. — Depois de dois anos separados, quando a gente se reencontrou e você me puxou para um canto e me deu aquele beijão gostoso, eu fui um completo babaca com você. – Suspirou irritado. Odiava ser sincero daquela forma e ter que se desculpar, especialmente com o marimo.</p><p>— Ah, isso... — Deu espaço para Sanji continuar, como se quisesse ouvir mais desculpas.</p><p>— É, essa merda... — Revirou os olhos. Apertou a cintura de Zoro, desceu as mãos para suas nádegas e deu uma apertada bem forte, fazendo-o estremecer em seus braços. Ouviu um resmungo junto a um gemido em seu ouvido e sorriu satisfeito. — Eu estava traumatizado com homens querendo me devorar vivo e confundi você com eles... Aí agi como um bosta.</p><p>— Eu sei. Você virou okama, eu vi suas roupas.</p><p>— EU NÃO SOU OKAMA! DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO? QUE ROUPAS??? — Alterou-se pensando que seu segredo foi descoberto.</p><p>— Por que você não usa uma daquelas roupas para mim qualquer dia? — Sua voz soou sincera, não parecia estar tirando uma com a cara do loiro.</p><p>— O quê? Marimo... Você...? — Estava surpreso. Esperava risadas e piadas eternas, não um pedido sincero e fetichista daqueles.</p><p>— Deve ficar sexy em você... Eu quero ver...</p><p>— Ah... — Abraçou bem forte o moreno, sentindo-se acolhido pela pessoa que menos imaginava. Sabia que havia descoberto um gosto que as pessoas normalmente achariam estranho e o julgariam por ter, mas Zoro era diferente, ele não se importava, isso o tornava perfeito.</p><p>Passou o indicador do pescoço até o queixo do loiro, percebendo que ele estava sensível pela reação que tivera. Segurou seu queixo, levantando seu rosto um pouco e selou seus lábios em vários selinhos rápidos. Sanji fechou os olhos, ficando apenas a apreciar aqueles toques tão singelos e amorosos, enquanto Zoro ficou a observar o rubor nas bochechas do loiro se expandirem até as orelhas.</p><p>Lembravam-se perfeitamente do primeiro beijo que trocaram. Um beijo roubado que não foi muito pensado, apenas aconteceu. Após Zoro quase morrer nas mãos de Kuma e Sanji ficar se culpando por não o ter salvo. Sanji o beijou após Zoro mandar a real de que ele fez para que o loiro deixasse de ser um idiota, para que começasse a dar mais valor para a própria vida e que o sonho daquele imbecil era tão importante quanto seu sonho de se tornar o melhor espadachim do mundo. O loiro o beijou com a desculpa de que era para fazê-lo se calar, porém já nutria sentimentos por Zoro há muito tempo mesmo.</p><p>Sanji nunca acreditou que poderia ser bissexual. Ele nunca havia se atraído por um homem, era completamente apaixonado por todas as mulheres, amava o corpo feminino, idolatrava cada característica de todas as mulheres. Sua heterossexualidade durou até conhecer o marimo.</p><p>Zoro chegou em sua vida como um furacão. Em seu primeiro encontro, já o achou atraente. A forma que ele corria atrás de seu sonho, a forma que ele era obstinado e fiel, eram tantas qualidades, uma das mais atraentes foi que ele bateu de frente com Sanji e era a primeira vez que ele enxergava como um igual alguém da mesma idade. Zoro também era um dos motivos dele ter ido para o mar junto com Luffy.</p><p>Amor à primeira vista existia sim e aquele amor que Sanji sentia era uma prova disso, porém, não se comparava o sentimento daquela época com o sentimento que foi sendo desenvolvido com a convivência.</p><p>Já Zoro... Bem, se algum dia o loiro perguntasse para ele quando começou a amá-lo, provavelmente receberia um “Não sei. ” como resposta.  E seria uma resposta sincera. Zoro realmente não sabia, apenas aconteceu. Quando notou, já amava Sanji. Ele não tinha qualquer esperança de um dia ficar com o loiro, basicamente estava tatuado “hétero” na testa de Sanji e aquilo era irritante. Um dia o loiro o beijou e ele percebeu o quão idiota foi por todo aquele tempo.</p><p>Depois do primeiro beijo, muitos outros vieram, a maior parte iniciado por Zoro, porém imediatamente correspondidos por Sanji. Eles tentaram compensar o tempo perdido. Tinham planos, muitos planos. Desejavam-se como nunca. A época não era das melhores, Zoro estava completamente machucado, por recomendações médicas não deveria nem se mover, eles ainda se tocavam intensamente, se beijavam, se amavam. Mesmo assim, não chegaram aos finalmentes, não tiveram tempo para isso. Além do marimo estar gravemente ferido, sempre tinha muita gente do bando em cima deles e quando acharam que tudo ia dar certo, foram separados por dois anos.</p><p>Quando se reencontraram dois anos depois, Sanji estava traumatizado e Zoro depois de ser praticamente rejeitado, nunca mais tentou beijá-lo.</p><p>— Oe! — Zoro chamou, acordando o loiro de seus devaneios. — Para de abusar da minha bunda!</p><p>— Eu não estou fazendo isso, Marimo-kun. — Sorriu inocente e continuou a massagear as nádegas de Zoro. Lambeu os lábios, deixando um apertão mais intenso naquele pedaço de carne da melhor qualidade.</p><p>— Ahh... — Fechou o olho e gemeu gostoso, mordendo o lábio inferior e querendo se matar por ter se entregado tão fácil. — Eu vou r-realmente te fatiar!</p><p>— Que delícia de gemido... — Lambeu os lábios e roubou um selinho dos lábios do outro.</p><p>— Cala a boca!</p><p>— Então... – Tentou mudar de assunto, ou ficariam naquilo para o resto da vida. — Você não respondeu minha pergunta ainda.</p><p>— Que pergunta?</p><p>— Vamos fazer amor na banheira ou amanhã em um love hotel?</p><p>— Você só pensa nisso? Tsc. — Tentou fingir que não estava interessado. Sanji soltou as nádegas dele, voltando com uma mão para frente do corpo, enquanto a outra segurava Zoro. Desceu a mão por seu peito e apalpou a calça de Zoro com as pontas dos dedos finos, certificando-se de algo que ele já tinha certeza.</p><p>— Sua cabeça de baixo também está pensando nisso.</p><p>— Ero-k-kokku... — Zoro gemeu manhoso, fazendo Sanji paralisar. Uma gota de sangue escorreu pelo nariz do loiro, sendo prontamente limpada pela mão do moreno, aquele pervertido idiota sem limites! — Se controla!</p><p>— Eu não aguento mais. — Abraçou o moreno, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, enchendo-o de beijos e mordidinhas leves. O volume na calça parecia ter dobrado de tamanho e estava cutucando a bunda do moreno o suficiente para ele sentir-se incomodado e extremamente excitado com a situação.</p><p>— Ok... Vamos lá para a banheira... — Falou bem baixo, apenas o suficiente para Sanji ouvir.</p><p>— Com prazer! — E aquele maldito sorriso novamente apareceu. O sorriso que Zoro era completamente apaixonado e fazia seu coração acelerar ainda mais. Droga de pervertido. Tudo bem, valia a pena, ver Sanji animado daquela forma era encantador.</p><p>O loiro basicamente o arrastou para o banheiro e os trancou lá dentro. Os beijos eram intensos e molhados, os corpos eram investidos um contra o outro, ambos tentando dominar a situação a cada instante, até um ceder. O desejo era praticamente palpável e os gemidos bastante altos.</p><p>As preliminares não se estenderam muito, o desejo era intenso e eles precisavam sanar o quanto antes. Apenas enquanto tomavam banho e apreciavam a temperatura quente na banheira que durou as preliminares. Sanji chupou cada pedaço do corpo moreno, deixando marcas que impediriam Zoro de ficar desnudo no dia seguinte. Ficou mais tímido e até mesmo um pouco desajeitado em uma parte específica por ainda não estar habituado ao contato com outro membro, mesmo que não fosse a primeira vez que fazia aquilo em Zoro, ainda não sabia bem como conduzir. Após muitos pedidos e insistência, conseguiu permissão para preparar Zoro e dedicou-se mais àquilo. O moreno se contorcia conforme o loiro introduzia os dedos nele, gemendo e xingando sem conseguir conter. O olhar estava carregado de desejo, apenas incentivando o loiro a continuar. Era sua primeira vez, Sanji não queria que ele desgostasse daquele ato, apenas queria que o marimo sentisse o mais puro prazer... Ele sabia que a dor era inevitável, mas detalhes, detalhes.</p><p>Quando as posições se inverteram, Zoro demonstrou que lutar com uma espada na boca havia feito com que desenvolvesse uma maravilhosa habilidade oral, fazendo o loiro ter um orgasmo bem mais rápido do que o esperado. Eles voltaram a se acariciar enquanto se beijavam, Zoro manipulando o pênis do loiro com uma mão enquanto o dominava. Saíram da banheira, percebendo que a temperatura estava ficando mais alta do que aguentariam sem a pressão baixar e voltaram a se pegar em pé.</p><p>Não demorou muito para o membro estar rijo outra vez e Sanji voltar a brigar pelo controle. Ele virou o moreno, apoiando seu peito contra a parede e ficou por trás dele. O pênis roçando entre as nádegas enquanto a boca devorava sua nuca.</p><p>— Posso entrar? — Pediu com a voz rouca, carregada. Segurou o quadril de Zoro e o puxou contra seu corpo, sentindo o pênis desligar pelas nádegas escorregadias e molhadas pela água.</p><p>Uma resposta jamais sairia dos lábios de Zoro, Sanji sabia bem disso. Ele esperou algum xingamento e nem mesmo isso veio. Sentiu a mão cheia de calos segurando a sua e a puxando até o pênis rijo. As costas foram levemente curvadas e a bunda empinada, um movimento que Sanji julgou ser completamente inconsciente.</p><p>— Zoro? — Tentou chamar sua atenção, mesmo que seu desejo fosse enfiar-se fundo no marimo. A mão começou a dar atenção ao membro, massageando-o enquanto o apertava com a palma. Lambeu a nuca suada, sentindo um leve gosto salgado que não era de seu desagrado. As lambidas continuaram até os três brincos, chupando-os e brincando com a língua.</p><p>— C-cala a boca... — Zoro encostou a testa na parede e deu um soco fraco na madeira. Sua respiração estava acelerada e ele tentava controlar os gemidos para não acordar o bando todo, porém as provocações de Sanji estavam-no deixando fora de si. Ele estava louco de tesão, com uma vontade absurda de ser tomado e aquele loiro maldito ficava enrolando, porque ele não podia simplesmente meter aquele pau logo?</p><p>— Está tudo bem? — Ainda não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo, não fazia para provoca-lo ou algo do tipo.</p><p>— Sim... Apenas... — Olhou para trás, vendo o rosto corado de Sanji. Sabia que estava ainda mais corado que aquele imbecil e isso não poderia ser mais constrangedor. — Vai logo...</p><p>— Ah... — Finalmente entendeu quando viu o rosto completamente rubro de Zoro, até suas orelhas estavam avermelhadas. Sentiu-se culpado por ter enrolado e desculpou-se mentalmente. Jamais imaginou que o marimo estava tão no clima assim.</p><p>Assim parou de enrolar e fez o que deveria estar fazendo já há muito tempo. Possuiu Zoro, tomando-o para si, marcando-o com seu amor, deliciando-se com seus gemidos de prazer. Os gemidos dos dois eram muito altos e eles não tentaram esconder o prazer intenso que sentiram naquele ato consumado. As juras de amor não foram ditas, mas existiam em suas mentes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>